blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Unwarranted Aggression
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=547.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 12, 2016 10:53:38 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Unwarranted Aggression Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Unwarranted Aggression « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Unwarranted Aggression (Read 710 times) Duode Newbie Offline 19 Personal Text ʸᵒʷʰᵃᵗᵘᵖᶤᵗ'ᶳʸᵃᵇᵒᶤᵈᵒʸᶳᵗᵉᵉᵉᵉᵉᵛᵉ Unwarranted Aggression « on: June 14, 2015, 10:39:08 AM » Would anyone from SPQR or TOP KIKE mind explaining this to me? I can't recall any way I've triggered you so I don't see why this is necessary. And also before you use Haramia's aggression as an excuse, I told him to stop attacking the SPQR member before you deemed it necessary for durkastan to step in. And keep in mind you were the ones to claim that you were peaceful Logged Leader of Cykagrad: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52035 Ex-Leader of The SSBMT: (RIP in peace. Good banter was had) http://blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?id=1548 Council Member of NAM Luna Full Member Offline 242 Re: Unwarranted Aggression « Reply #1 on: June 14, 2015, 12:23:27 PM » Interesting... Also thou may wish to put thy nation link in signature. Logged Not all roads lead to conflict, some just look that way. Regular Bloc: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49701 Mammon Guest Re: Unwarranted Aggression « Reply #2 on: June 14, 2015, 12:27:49 PM » Oh god, I know that guy. He gave the worst headache in my bloc career after he warshielded and lied to me afterwards. Good riddance. Logged Luna Full Member Offline 242 Re: Unwarranted Aggression « Reply #3 on: June 14, 2015, 12:29:06 PM » Quote from: Mammon on June 14, 2015, 12:27:49 PM Oh god, I know that guy. He gave the worst headache in my bloc career after he warshielded and lied to me afterwards. Good riddance. And we all know Durk is too blunt to lie...if his posts in Global chat haven't been obvious. Logged Not all roads lead to conflict, some just look that way. Regular Bloc: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49701 Meyas Ptolemaios Newbie Offline 26 Re: Unwarranted Aggression « Reply #4 on: June 14, 2015, 04:51:16 PM » SebianZed has sent you the following communique : Get off my member, the Divine League hasn't declared war on us so your ODOAP doesn't come into play; if you continue your offensive I'll be forced to retaliate. Something else for SPQR to explain. Why is it that they feel they can flout BLOC etiquette, by on the one hand apparently authorising a raid, then legitimising said raid by attempting to shield the culprit, and then on the other hand attempting to enforce ('create' is perhaps the more appropriate verb) BLOC norms regarding treaties. You'd almost think they were a bunch or hypocrites or something... >shillingintensifies.jpg « Last Edit: June 14, 2015, 05:38:01 PM by Meyas Ptolemaios » Logged Lord of the Two Lands, High Priest of Every Temple and He Who Casts Down the Wicked: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49504 Duode Newbie Offline 19 Personal Text ʸᵒʷʰᵃᵗᵘᵖᶤᵗ'ᶳʸᵃᵇᵒᶤᵈᵒʸᶳᵗᵉᵉᵉᵉᵉᵛᵉ Re: Unwarranted Aggression « Reply #5 on: June 14, 2015, 05:13:57 PM » Quote from: Luna on June 14, 2015, 12:23:27 PM Interesting... Also thou may wish to put thy nation link in signature. Noted, thanks Quote from: Meyas Ptolemaios on June 14, 2015, 04:51:16 PM SebianZed has sent you the following communique : Get off my member, the Divine League hasn't declared war on us so your ODOAP doesn't come into play; if you continue your offensive I'll be forced to retaliate. Something else for SPQR to explain. Why is it that they feel they can flout BLOC etiquette, by on the one hand apparently authorising a raid, then legitimising said raid by attempting to shield the culprit, and then on the other hand attempting to enforce BLOC norms regarding treaties. You'd almost think they were a bunch or hypocrites or something... >shillingintensifies.jpg >hasn't declared war on us I don't recall doing so either. I told my officer to stop attacking their member before Lykos did and they sent durkastan to attack anyway. My officer didn't fare so well but I don't plan on letting this slip by if I'm quite honest >ODOAP being irrelevant There wouldn't be an ODOAP if it was irrelevant >forced to retaliate >implying the word retaliate is correct in that case « Last Edit: June 14, 2015, 05:29:06 PM by Duode » Logged Leader of Cykagrad: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52035 Ex-Leader of The SSBMT: (RIP in peace. Good banter was had) http://blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?id=1548 Council Member of NAM President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: Unwarranted Aggression « Reply #6 on: June 14, 2015, 05:47:03 PM » >I will force to retaliate sounds like TOP KIKE had already got a winner in their undisclosed/classified lottery RIP OP Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Duode Newbie Offline 19 Personal Text ʸᵒʷʰᵃᵗᵘᵖᶤᵗ'ᶳʸᵃᵇᵒᶤᵈᵒʸᶳᵗᵉᵉᵉᵉᵉᵛᵉ Re: Unwarranted Aggression « Reply #7 on: June 15, 2015, 12:28:06 AM » Take a look at this golden bullshit Credits to durkastan for sending me this Logged Leader of Cykagrad: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52035 Ex-Leader of The SSBMT: (RIP in peace. Good banter was had) http://blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?id=1548 Council Member of NAM President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: Unwarranted Aggression « Reply #8 on: June 15, 2015, 03:19:25 AM » Lykos butthurt over being "bullied" by small alliance Lykos m8, if you feel you got bullied why not ask your buddies in TOP KIKE for military assistance? Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Duode Newbie Offline 19 Personal Text ʸᵒʷʰᵃᵗᵘᵖᶤᵗ'ᶳʸᵃᵇᵒᶤᵈᵒʸᶳᵗᵉᵉᵉᵉᵉᵛᵉ Re: Unwarranted Aggression « Reply #9 on: June 15, 2015, 03:58:19 AM » Quote from: President Lee on June 15, 2015, 03:19:25 AM Lykos butthurt over being "bullied" by small alliance Lykos m8, if you feel you got bullied why not ask your buddies in TOP KIKE for military assistance? But I thought they wanted to be peaceful D: Logged Leader of Cykagrad: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52035 Ex-Leader of The SSBMT: (RIP in peace. Good banter was had) http://blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?id=1548 Council Member of NAM President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: Unwarranted Aggression « Reply #10 on: June 15, 2015, 05:18:39 AM » Quote from: Duode on June 15, 2015, 03:58:19 AM Quote from: President Lee on June 15, 2015, 03:19:25 AM Lykos butthurt over being "bullied" by small alliance Lykos m8, if you feel you got bullied why not ask your buddies in TOP KIKE for military assistance? But I thought they wanted to be peaceful D: nation in sig OP pls Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Duode Newbie Offline 19 Personal Text ʸᵒʷʰᵃᵗᵘᵖᶤᵗ'ᶳʸᵃᵇᵒᶤᵈᵒʸᶳᵗᵉᵉᵉᵉᵉᵛᵉ Re: Unwarranted Aggression « Reply #11 on: June 15, 2015, 09:00:57 AM » Quote from: President Lee on June 15, 2015, 05:18:39 AM Quote from: Duode on June 15, 2015, 03:58:19 AM Quote from: President Lee on June 15, 2015, 03:19:25 AM Lykos butthurt over being "bullied" by small alliance Lykos m8, if you feel you got bullied why not ask your buddies in TOP KIKE for military assistance? But I thought they wanted to be peaceful D: nation in sig OP pls Forgot, sorry Logged Leader of Cykagrad: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52035 Ex-Leader of The SSBMT: (RIP in peace. Good banter was had) http://blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?id=1548 Council Member of NAM Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Unwarranted Aggression SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2